vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Leia
'Leia '''wurde von ''Yuyoyuppe komponiert und von selbigem auf Nico Nico Douga am 1. Januar 2011 hochgeladen. Das Video dazu hat meola erstellt und gesungen wird der Song von Megurine Luka. Hintergrund In Leia geht es um einen Künstler, der ein Bild von einem Mädchen malt und daraufhin sich in dieses verliebt. Der Titel leitet sich nach Aussage von Yuyoyuppe vom englischen Wort "Lie", Lüge, ab, was auf das Trugbild anspielt, das der Künstler sich geschaffen hat. Die PV und der Text lassen vermuten, dass der Künstler nicht in der Lage war zu sehen, dass es nur ein Bild war. Er wählt das Trugbild an Stelle der Realität, reißt sich die Augen aus und verbrennt das Bild zusammen mit sich selbst, nachdem er erkannte, dass es seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde. Leia ''ist die Antwort auf ''Reon. Lyrics Japanisch= 君の声を聞かせて　澱（よど）む心を祓（はら）って 偽りのキャンバスを　塗りつぶしてくんだ 今日も 「なんて呼べばいいんだろう」　変わらない温度 微笑が内臓を　食いつぶす前に 今日を閉じ込めたよ　馳せる未来は灰色 望むなら空想　寂れた嘘 叶うならもっと　聞かせて 心から溢れてた　愛しさをちりばめて 君の声に重ねた　恍惚（こうこつ）は遥か 形あるものならば　崩れゆくものならば この両目は要らない　僕を包んで Leia... 終末のない幻想は　悲しく笑った 「なんて呼べばいいんだろう」　響く言葉は灰色 永遠はそっと　息をとめて 僕を置いてった　絶望へと 針の音が止まれば　この世界は終わるよ 願うだけの言葉は　意味をもたなかった もう少しだけ笑って　もう少しだけ祈って 聞こえないならもういっそ　僕を殺してよ 君の声を聞かせて　澱（よど）む心を祓（はら）って 偽りのキャンバスを　君と葬るんだ 君と僕の証を　残す術がないなら 温もりを焼きつけて　僕を殺して Leia... Leia... |-|Romaji= kimi no koe wo kikasete yodomu kokoro wo haratte itsuwari no kyanbasu wo nuritsubushitekunda kyou mo "nante yobeba iindarou" kawaranai ondo hohoemi ga naizou wo kuitsubusu mae ni kyou wo tojikometayo haseru mirai wa haiiro nozomu nara kuusou sabireta uso kanaunara motto kikasete kokoro kara afureteta itoshisa wo chiribamete kimi no koe ni kasaneta koukotsu wa haruka katachi arumononaraba kuzure yukumononaraba kono ryoume wa iranai boku wo tsutsun de Leia... shuumatsu nonai gensou wa kanashiku waratta "nante yobeba iindarou" hibiku kotoba wa haiiro eien wa sotto iki wo tomete boku wo oitetta zetsubou heto hari no oto ga tomareba kono sekai wa owaruyo negau dakeno kotoba wa imi wo motanakatta mou sukoshi dake waratte mou sukoshi dake inotte kikoenai nara mou isso boku wo koroshiteyo kimi no koe wo kikasete yodomu kokoro wo haratte itsuwari no kyanbasu wo kimi to houmurunda kimi to boku no akashi wo nokosusube ga nainara nukumori wo yakitsukete boku wo koroshite Leia... Leia... |-|Englisch= Let me hear your voice; Erase this sinking heart I'll paint on the canvas of lies Today again I feel like I've reached the endless illusion "What should I call it?" the temperature doesn't change Before laughter eats away at my insides I locked in today; the future I think of is grey Fantasy that I wanted; Deserted lies If you want, let me hear it I embedded the love that overflowed from the heart Ecstasy that overlapped with your voice is far away If there's a form, if it's going to be destroyed I don't need these two eyes; embrace me Leia... The endless illusions laughed sadly "What should I call it?" The echoing words are grey Eternity slightly stopped its breath And left me to go to despair When the sound of the clockhand stops, the world is going to end Words that only hope don't have any meaning Laugh a little more, pray a little more If you can't hear me, then just kill me Let me hear your voice; erase this sinking heart I'll bury the canvas of lies with you If there's no way to leave an evidence of you and me Then burn me and kill me Leia... Leia... Credits goes to ✿ |-|Deutsch= Lass mich deine Stimme hören; lösche dieses untergehende Herz aus. Ich male heute wieder Auf die Leinwand der Lügen. Ich fühle mich, als ob ich die endlose Illusion erreicht hätte. "Wie soll ich es nennen?" Die Temperatur verändert sich nicht. Bevor Gelächter mein Inneres zerfrisst, Schließe ich mich heute ein; die Zukunft, an die ich denke, ist grau. Fantasy, die ich wollte; verlassene Lügen Wenn du willst, dann lass es mich hören. Ich habe die Liebe vergraben, die mich mich vom Herzen überschwemmte. Die Ekstase, die sich mit deiner Stimmer vermischte, ist weit weg. Wenn es eine Form gibt, wenn es zerstört werden wird Ich brauche diese zwei Augen nicht; umarme mich, Leia... Die endlose Illusion lachte betrübt, "Wie soll ich es nennen?" Die wiederhallenden Worte sind grau. Die Ewigkeit hat langsam aufgehört zu atmen Und mich in Verzweiflung zurückgelassen. Wenn das Ticken des Zeigers stoppt, wird die Welt enden. Worte, die nur hoffen, haben keine Bedeutung. Lach ein wenig mehr, bete ein wenig mehr. Wenn du mich nicht hören kannst, töte mich einfach. Lass mich deine Stimme hören; lösche dieses untergehende Herz aus. Ich werde die Leinwand der Lügen zusammen mit dir vergraben. Wenn es keinen Weg gibt einen Beweis für unsere Existenz zurückzulassen, Dann verbrenne und töte mich. Leia... Leia... Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Yuyoyuppe Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Japanisch